


The Return of The Royalty

by cafecomleite



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: F/M, I am perfectly comfortable with this, I have all my strength shipping two characters from a children's book and as strange as that sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: After all the fear, despair, pain and agony, the time to be happy and enjoy life and love had arrived, and not only that, they had returned ...
Relationships: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince/La rose | The Rose (Le Petit Prince)





	The Return of The Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication:
> 
> I dedicate this fanfiction to my friends, Tenshi, Linqui and Panny.
> 
> I am not an excellent writer like Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, but I swear it was a fanfic that was written with the essential that is invisible with the eyes, which can only be seen with the heart.
> 
> Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found.

A few years passed, since my plane crashed into the sand of the Sahara Desert, and I met the beautiful, peculiar and fantastic child with blond hair, who, despite being what I would consider as an angel in person, never stopped. hell with a eternal labyrinth of questions, to which I was obliged to give the answers, otherwise I would have no peace.

However, if it were me who asked him about anything, there would be no answer, he was a very mysterious boy. But I was not angry at that, his sweetness with me prevented me from showing him gestures of anger or stress.

However, one day, I was so angry, so discredited and so frustrated with myself, with my plane and its parts, and frankly, with everything and everyone, I ended up telling the young man some unpleasant things about the flowers ...

It was a shock to him, however, he revolted and raged, annoyed, saying that he did not believe what I had said. I protested that he was trying to take care of serious things, and that comment generated a reaction of fright and disgust.

He said that I spoke like all other adults, and then he revealed to me a great plot, of how he had been captivated by a flower, more precisely a rose, and not just any rose, it was his rose! And as he had become fond of her, however, he thought he was too young to love her ...

Believe me, it was one of the most beautiful stories I had ever heard, despite having, I suppose, the bittersweet ending possible ...

But this is how it is done with great stories, they don't get enough of being told or read just once, within our memories, they cry out to be repeated, again, again and again. Who knows the story of this boy will be told and retold for decades, and who knows, just who knows, for centuries ...

However, there was a painful event. A few days passed, and the boy, whom I, and you, who already know the story, call the Little Prince. He told me that he needed to return to his rose.

I was perplexed to hear him say that he would give me the impression that he would be dead, but that he would just be an empty shell in the middle of the desert, and there was nothing more sad than an empty shell, according to himself ...

However, he tried to give me happiness, assured me that he would return to his planet. Yes, reader who doesn't know the story, the Little Prince came from another world! I even remember the name, it's Asteroid B 612.

And he even mentioned, that he wouldn't tell me where his star was, so that all the stars I looked at in the sky could be special, so that I could look at the vast space, and imagine him laughing and running from side to side. another, playing with his sheep and his beloved rose, in every bright spot I saw.

If he told me where his star was, only one would be special, and what would be the fun of it?

The Little Prince then walked away from me, and after a while, he fell on the sand, and there was not even a noise but silence.

The other day, I went to check his body at the exact spot he had fallen, it was nowhere.

A few years passed, not long enough for my hair and beard to become years, but there were many. I still cry with this story, however, it always consoles me to think that up there, my friend is loving his rose, the same, without more vanity or pride, and this makes all the stars smile at me.

However, some snakes and dark thoughts lurk in my mind, sometimes, and the same ones, made the stars cry over waterfalls. What if he got hurt up there? What if a planet, a comet, an asteroid, a meteor or meteorite hit you and left you permanently dead?

No, that could not happen, the Little Prince is smart, he is an observer, he would perceive a threat approaching. That boy was special, in fact he was special! He was able to talk to foxes, snakes, roses and even travel from planet to planet through birds!

He could definitely survive anything, no matter what! In my eyes, he could very well have been made invulnerable by the love he had for his rose.

Furthermore, the king of Asteroid 325, the universal commander, he would never forget his subject, minister of justice, his ambassador! He would not allow anything dangerous to address his friend's world ...

And who can tell me, that everyone else he had met on his trip, would not be there to protect him? The Vain, the Drunk, the Businessman, the Lamp-Lighter, the Geographer, who knows, they may have abandoned their planets, and joined the Little Prince, to protect him and help him in his adventures? They would surely protect you from any harm.

And your beloved rose? The Little Prince struggled so hard to get back to her, so that he could protect her, wouldn't she do the same for him? If any enemy approached, I would not be surprised if she raised her thorns, petals and leaves, to launch them into distant galaxies, for the safety of her beloved prince.

And although some disagree, some say that the universe is indifferent to us, I believe that the universe cares for that child and her friends. The universe watches over the Little Prince, I watch over the Little Prince, I know you watch over him too. Who or what would not watch over him? Who would have such a hard heart for this?

So my fears address the Little Prince's friends and his rose, what if they died? If their lives were taken by enemies or dangerous objects from space? I console myself, insisting that love can do everything, that love is stronger than death! The Little Prince, with tender kisses, would be able to heal wounds and bring them back to life!

But what if his rose had died? He would bring her back! I say again, the love he has, the fidelity he has for his flower, is stronger than death, than dark thoughts and snakes!

But what if the sheep I gave you had eaten the flower? What if the Little Prince had been careless, and left his beloved rose out of the dome? Probably nothing would happen, he would certainly have already informed his sheep how special that rose was, it wasn't just any flower, any rose, it was the rose that belonged to him!

But, what if the Little Prince forgot his rose? What if he woke up on a different planet, what if he woke up next to the Businessman? What if he spent years working for that mushroom, forgetting the one that had captivated him? Of your love? Allowing it to wither? It was lightning accompanied by thunder, and a storm hit the ground around me ...

No, I refuse to accept that! The Little Prince would wake up on his planet, and this is non-negotiable! He would wake up, and he would never forget his beloved rose! And if she forgot, the instant he looked at her, he would remember! And if he still doesn't remember, she would greet him, and with her heart he would listen, and then he would remember!

But what if he didn't even wake up? What if he did, in fact, just die, and never return to his planet? What if he wasn't even from another planet, he was just a boy like any other? What if he died, in vain? What if someone had found his body and taken it away before I arrived?

What if it was just my imagination, if I was delirious in the desert, by the hot sun?

Again, no! I refuse to believe! He was not a hallucination or the fruit of my imagination, he came from another planet, there could never be someone like him! And I know he didn't die, he went back to his planet, and most importantly, he went back to his beloved rose! And even if he died, the love he had for his rose, and the love she had for him, would bring him back!

Love is stronger and more powerful than lazy people, baobabs, fingers of kings, than death, than dark thoughts, and than serpents ...

Reader, you will not believe what happened, I decided to make a new trip to the Sahara Desert, to see if I could find that boy again, who had captivated a fox, a rose, and captivated me. He captivated everything and everyone he had encountered on his journey ...

When I got there, I walked for miles, shouting his name from side to side, it didn't matter if they thought me crazy, I knew what I had seen, and I knew it was real.

However, I spent hours looking for him, I went to the place where I had seen him come and go numerous times. And then, a great melancholy reached me, I was beginning to accept that it was all just a hallucination, until ...

\- Hi! - Someone told me, in a very, very, familiar voice.

I turned around instantly when I heard her, and there they were. The King, the Vain, the Drunk, the Businessman, the Lamp Lighter, the Geographer, the Sheep, the Fox, the Rose, and the Little Prince ...

\- You are alive ... - I said, completely perplexed and discredited. I rubbed my eyes as much as I could, to confirm I was hallucinating, but I really wasn't ...

\- I said it would just give you the impression of being dead. - The Little Prince replied, with calm and joy in his voice.

\- You're alive ... - I repeated, still completely baffled and discredited. This time, I rubbed the face of the Little Prince and each of his companions to see if they were in fact real.

\- Are you for real? - I asked, afraid that the answer was no.

\- What do you think? - The Geographer asked, looking a little irritated by my question.

\- But how? - I questioned again. Truth be told, I was full of questions!

\- This is a stupid question! - The Little Prince replied, with a light laugh. - Don't forget to say hello to my fox, my sheep and my beloved rose!

\- I can not. - I replied, trying to accept everything I was seeing as real.

\- Come on, greet her without fear! - Said the Little Prince, approaching with the dome in hand, inside the dome, there was a beautiful vase, in which his beloved rose was.

\- Well, hello? - I said, making sure I didn't get an answer. And I was right, I hadn't heard anything!

\- Not! - The Little Prince protested, pushing the dome away from me a little. - You have to greet her with an open heart!

I sighed. - OK, I accept! Hi! - I said, with a completely open heart, believing that I would receive some answer this time.

\- Hi! - I opened my eyes wide when I heard a gentle and loving voice appear from nowhere.

\- What? - Again, I screamed scared.

\- Just as there are things that can only be seen with the heart, some things can only be heard with the heart. - I heard a new voice, I believe it belonged to the fox.

\- Now, look everywhere, and say hello! - Said the Little Prince, approaching.

I didn't hesitate to obey, I spun, and with confidence in an answer, I screamed as I spun. - Hi!

And then I got an answer, all the sand, all the sand piles, the clouds and the sky, they all answered me with a big, booming noise - Hello!

Frightened, but amazed, I gleamed in my eyes and looked at the Little Prince.

\- Omne ignotum pro magnifico! - Said the Geographer, with a big smile on his face.

Not resisting, I ran towards the Little Prince, and in his arms, I hugged him in a tight hug.

\- So many years have passed, how are you so young? - I questioned, looking at him.

\- The love I have for my rose, and the love it has for me, keeps us young and healthy! I will never grow old, and it will never wither! We will be together forever! - He replied, with a big smile on his face, soon after, giving a long kiss on his beloved flower.

\- Affaire de coeur. - Said the Rose, with a honeyed tone.

\- And not only that, now everyone I kiss will be able to live with me forever! - The Little Prince continued. - I already kissed them all, now all you need is! Please get down!

I obeyed him, and he offered me a kiss on the cheek. A cold feeling in my entire body, it was like magic, I felt refreshed.

The Little Prince then moved away from me, and took his rose from its dome, and she, in turn, said:

\- I would like to thank you for having encouraged him to come back to me. - Said Rose, looking at the Fox. - It is true that we had our disagreements at first, but I thank you for that.

\- I understand. - The Fox answered simply.

\- And now ... - Said Rose, while its stem extended to the point of completely wrapping the body of the Little Prince, his thorns were not present in his skin now, so he didn't suffer any damage.

And then she started rubbing her petals over the Little Prince's cheek, making him laugh while she kissed him.

\- You don't know how much I love you, cuddly! - She said, full of love and affection, then started another kissing session.

\- Stop it, stop it, Rose! - Said the Little Prince, embarrassed while laughing non-stop, due to shame.

\- Never! - Rose replied. - I will do this forever!

I smiled at the scene, as well as everyone else, at this show of affection. After so long, this story could finally end, not in a bittersweet way, but in a wonderful way, and there was nothing wrong with this end ...

Everything went well.

Love is stronger and more powerful than lazy people, baobabs, fingers of kings, than death, than dark thoughts, and than serpents ...

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I read the Little Prince for the first time, the end of the book gave me a strong urge to cry, I kept repeating to myself that the sheep didn't eat the rose, and I stayed like that for a while. I needed a little more magic, so I went to search for some fan arts of the book on the internet, and I saw some, which I won't mention here, well, they would make me a little ... sad. So to try to forget, I'm going to look for some fanfictions on the internet, mainly from The Little Prince x Rose (Come on, don't judge me ...), and it was amazing how few there were, but the ones I read, were always of good quality . However, the more I read those fanfictions the more empty I felt inside.
> 
> So I would do something without a doubt it would hurt me, I decided to Google "The Little Prince x Rose" (Again, don't judge me, please ...) knowing that the content of this was almost none, and I accepted in full, it is true that I found some little things, but anyway, I was kind of sad again. So I decided to check out the Little Prince movie, there was a scene that I won't mention here that only worsened my condition, and left me more depressed than I was in those days. 
> 
> So I decided to see if I could find material for the 2010 series on the internet, and I was perplexed in not being able to organize myself properly, so far I don't know how that series ended. I was looking to watch this series, to see if there was any ending that I could judge as happy enough and satisfying for the Little Prince and his beloved rose. I was so sad and desperate for the wish that these two were happy, that even earlier today I thought: Well, I cannot leave the Little Prince helpless like that, if no one gave an ending that I could judge as worthily good for him, I'll do it myself!
> 
> But now that I look back, I realize how arrogant and self-centered this thought of mine was, I thought that only I could give the ending that they really deserved. Yes, I was an asshole, I know, but frankly, I don't regret writing this fanfic and ship this couple at all, although some may see it as a cringe. See, I like to ship, I spent whole years loving ships, and it became a therapy for me in my most difficult moments, believe me, you can find all this cringe, but please try to understand that it can bring comfort for me. Well, and now I'm going to do something I don't usually do, but if you know someone who likes the ship, or who at least would like to see Little Prince, Rose and Pilot and many others having a happy time together after all what happened in the book (I suppose, that we all want, after all ...) please, share this fanfic if you want.


End file.
